


Him

by jaybird254



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I love these two so much!, M/M, Reunions, Shadam, dont worry, fluff at the end, kinda angsty, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird254/pseuds/jaybird254
Summary: Adam’s internal struggle after hearing that He (Shiro) is aliveWith a reunion at the end.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this little fic. I love this couple so much that I wrote my first fanfic about them ❤️

“Adam?” 

“Adam!”

Adam looked up at Samual Holt. It’s been so long since he’s seen the commander. The last time he saw him was before the Kerberos Mission with-

“Adam, did you hear what I said?” Commander Holt was talking about the mission, being captured by the Galra, and being rescued by his daughter Katie in space. Katie was there with two other Garrison cadets, Keith, and-

“I said that Shiro’s alive! He’s with Voltron. He’s their leader. He flys the Black lion and-“

Adam stood up quickly and Sam stops. 

“Adam, are you okay? I thought you’d want to know...” Sam said awkwardly. 

Adam looked at the commander. “Yeah I’m okay. Please excuse me.” Adam quickly left the room. 

“Adam, wait!” Called Commander Holt, but Adam’s not listening. He can’t listen; he can’t think. He’s alive. And Adam left Him. Even before He was captured by aliens, Adam abandoned Him. He told Him he was leaving forever. Adam was just being selfish. He wanted to be with his fiancé before He was gone too early. Adam told Him it was him or the mission. What kind of choice is that? Your love for your fiancé or your love of the stars, adventure, and living. 

By now Adam reached his apartment. Their apartment. They moved in together after graduating from being cadets at the Garrison. They started their lives together here. Now it was empty to Adam. Their furniture was still there, but the love was gone. He was gone, even before Commander Iverson announced that the Kerberos Mission failed and all members were presumed dead. 

The announcement broke Adam. His argument with Him hurt, a lot. But that broke him. He was going to apologize when He got back. Adam knew that it wouldn’t go back to the way it was, but he couldn’t stand being in bad ground with the love of his life. But then He was announced dead along with His crew. Adam’s heart was destroyed. The Garrison blamed it on Him too. Iverson’s lucky that Adam didn’t punch him or he’d have two messed up eyes after Keith’s outburst. 

Adam tried to help Keith, but when He was announced dead Keith left. He got kicked out and Adam hadn’t hear from him again till Sam told him about Voltron. 

Keith, three other kids, and Him were Paladins of Voltron. They flew giant, colorful, alien built lion. They’ve saved the universe multiple times while in Space. Adam wondered if He ever thinks of him. He knows it’s selfish but he hopes He still loves him and thinks about him millions of light years away. 

Apparently, He also has a prosthetic arm where His disease was. The Galra cut off His arm and did terrible things to Him, but they cured Him too. Adam’s not sure how he feels about it. So he doesn’t. He ignores it. Just like he tries to ignore everything else about Him. 

He’s tried so hard to heal. He knew he would see Him again after the mission so he wasn’t worried, but then He died. Then all the bottled up feeling exploded and Adam couldn’t handle it. He tried to numb himself and it kinda worked. It worked well enough to function in public. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but he didn’t know what to do without Him. 

Then Adam was told He was alive and fighting in a war. It sounded like an intense war, so Adam could go back to bad habits till the war was over, which would be over who knows when. At lest a few years. Or so Adam thought. 

A few months after Sam Holt got back, things were back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be with the knowledge that aliens are real and that the Earth may be a target in this crazy war. 

Adam was in their- the kitchens making some tea when he heard a knock coming for the door. “Come in!” yelled Adam. Commander Holt insists on having tea with Adam to make sure he was okay. It was just for an hour or two so he could pretend to be. 

Adam heard the open open hesitantly. “The tea’s almost ready. Sorry about being late. A cadet had questions after my last lecture. Since your late too I assume the same happed to you?” 

When no answer came Adam turned around to ask Sam if he was okay, but then he saw the person that came in and dropped everything he was holding. 

“Adam! I’m so sorry! I should’ve said something. Are you okay? Here let me help you.” 

He walks over to help clean up the mess but Adam can’t stop staring. He’s different. He’s taller with more muscle. He did have a metal arm like Holt said. But He also had a scar across the bridge of His nose and white hair. He looked like a ghost straight out of a war. He could be for all Adam knows. 

“Adam, are you okay? Adam?” He calls. He put His hand under his chin and moves Adam’s head up to look at Him. 

“Adam?”

The eyes are still the same though. The gray pools that Adam always thought looked like the sky at night. He’s here. He’s alive. He’s in our house. The house that He proposed to him in. The house they promised to be together forever. He’s home. 

“Adam? Say something. Say anything”

“Takashi” With that the dam Adam worked so hard to build, broke. All the emotions around his lover that he tried to bury, erupted. Adam broke again. He hugged Him- Takashi, the love of his life. The man that he thought he would never have a full life with. The man he thought he lost forever. The man he thought he would have to wait years to see again after He finished a 10,000 year long war. The man hugging him back. The man whispering sweet nothings to him as he sobbed in to his fiancé’s shoulder. 

Well, ex-fiancé. Adam push back against Shiro. “Takashi, I’m so so so sorry. I should’ve never said that to you. I was just upset. I know how much the mission meant to you. I should’ve supported you instead of pushing you away. I’m so sorry. I know that this won’t make all that up but I love you. I still do. I always have, even when I said I would leave. I never stopped loving you. I so so sorry. I know you’re probably over me which is fine. I was a monster to you, but I just wanted you to know. I can leave. We don’t ever have to talk again. You can have the apartment, everything.” 

Adam was out of breath after his rant. He looked at Shiro. He couldn’t tell what was going on inside of his head. After minutes of silence Adam started to walk away, when Shiro grabbed him. Adam was ready. He waited for the slap that never happened. Instead Shiro held his face like glass and leaned forward and kissed him. Shocked, it took a few moments for Adam to kiss back. The kiss last a few minutes with both men trying to relay their love for the other. After minutes that felt like eternity to Adam they broke apart and leaned their foreheads together. Then Takashi said the words Adam though he’d never hear again...

“Adam. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment any constructive criticisms. Like I said in before this is first fic. Love you all! Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Man I love this show and Shadam/ Adashi!
> 
>  
> 
> I might do a another story like Adam meeting the rest of the team or a wedding fic. Let me know if you’re interested.


End file.
